Vadmacska Kommandó
Vadmacska Kommandó(translates to Wildcat Commando) is the Hungarian dub of Tokyo Mew Mew. It was dubbed from the Mew Mew Power version, so all of the character names and ages were kept from the English dub. Also like the English version, only 26 episodes were dubbed. Just like with the title, some terms were changed. The Mew Mews are now called Wildcats(Wildcat Commando is the name of the team), Café Mew Mew is now called Wildcat Café and in order to make Ichigo's/Zoey's Mew Rap/Catchphrase rhyme, it was changed to "Macska izom, Macska karom, Macska várázs, Tejhatalom!"(translates to "Cat muscle, Cat Claw, Cat Magic, Full Power!"). Also, since they're not called Mew Mews in this dub, the pun term "Mew-tamorphosis" isn't used. To activate the transformation they say "Magic Pendant... Metamorphosis/Activate!" The Hungarian dub aired on the A+ channel in Hungary(now changed to Animax). Episode List * Episode 1 - A Macskávézó Titka (The Cat Cafe's Secret) * Episode 2 - Macskaland (Cat Adventure) * Episode 3 - A Macskatárs Nem Csacskatárs (The Cat's Partner is No Fun) * Episode 4 - Macskavarázs (Cat Magic) * Episode 5 - Macskacsapda (Cat Trap) * Episode 6 - Macskamozgás (Cat Movement) * Episode 7 - Macskabál (Cat Ball) * Episode 8 - Nem Macska, Majmocska! (Not a Cat, a Monkey!) * Episode 9 - Macskatúra (Cat Trip) * Episode 10 - Macskatánc (Cat Dance) * Episode 11 - Sztármacska (Cat Star) * Episode 12 - Macskafogó (Cat Catcher) * Episode 13 - Macskacsel (Cat Ruse) * Episode 14 - Macskacsapat Akcióban (Cat Team in Action) * Episode 15 - Minimica Végveszélyben (Mini-Kitten in Danger) * Episode 16 - Macskarománc (Cat Romance) * Episode 17 - Macskajaj (Cat Trouble) * Episode 18 - Macskamentő Akció (Cat Rescue Operation) * Episode 19 - Macskamóka (Cat Fun) * Episode 20 - Macskaszövetség (Cat Association) * Episode 21 - A Makacs Macska (The Stubborn Cat) * Episode 22 - Macskahiszti (Cat Homework) * Episode 23 - Macskamánia (Cat Mania) * Episode 24 - Macskabemutató (Cat Exhibition) * Episode 25 - Macskalesen (Cat Prowl) * Episode 26 - Macskagyőzelem (Cat Victory) Weapon & Attack Names Most of the Weapon and attack names were changed when Mew Mew was dubbed in Hungarian. Here is a list of all of the weapons and attacks from this version. Zoey: * Weapon 1: Miracle Bell * Attack 1: Miracle Bell, Full Power! * Weapon 2: Super Bell * Attack 2: Super Bell, Full Power! * Weapon 3: Magic Scepter * Attack 3: Blue Water Drops! Corina: * Weapon: Magic Bow * Attack: Like with the English dub, her attack is unnamed. Bridget: * Weapon: Combats Castanets * Attack 1: Depths of the Sea, End of My Powers! * Attack 2: ??? Kikki: * Weapon: Golden Tambourine * Attack: Tambourine, Dig a Trench! Renée: * Weapon: Magic Whip * Attack: Like with the English dub, her attack is unnamed. Voice Actors * Zoey Hanson - Titanilla Bogdányi * Corina Bucksworth - Ilona Molnár * Bridget Verdant - Piroska Simonyi * Kikki Benjamin - Getrúd Szabó * Renée Roberts - Ildikó Csampisz '''(†) * Mark - '''Roland Czető * Elliot Grant - Károly Moser * Wesley J. Coolridge III - Botond Előd * Dren - Gábor Seder * Sardon - Gábor Varga * R2000/Mini-Mew - Márta TalmácsCategory:Tokyo Mew Mew translations